Fira's Kingdom Hearts Adventure
by Fira Love
Summary: A cruse sends Sugar and Fira into the video game Kingdom Hearts. Now they have to make their way out of the game by following the story line until the very end.


A man with long silver hair stood over a sickly, young girl with purple hair and green eyes. A cloth across her forehead kept falling when she started coughing her lungs out.

"This would all go away if you gave into the darkness." He stated calmly fixing the cloth.

"I don't feel it's safe." She replied softly. "Plus, I'm scared of what it will do to me."

The man did not reply, instead he left her alone.

Time passed and the girl got weaker and sicklier. Nothing could help her now.

Laying in her bed unable to move, she looked up at the moonless night sky. Wishing with all her heart of the darkness to come and erase the pain she was in. To give the power she needed to live a long, strong and healthy live.

Darkness crawled over her small frame, covering her from head to toe. She couldn't struggle if she wanted to. Letting the cold spend into her skin before she suddenly felt like she was burning from the inside out.

She fell out of her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her nails nearly ripping off as she dug them into the wooden floor. Sweat dripped down from her face as her body reacted to what was happening to her.

Her green eyes turned red and finally the screaming stopped because the pain became too much and she passed out on the hard floor.

The man with silver hair poked his head in and saw her on the floor. He smiled before closing the door and leaving her there to rest. He did not wish to wake her when the darkness was too new in her system. He did not want to see what she would do it him if he did.

The girl woke up several days later, everything around her was fuzzy for a few minutes before she focused on the man who sat on her bed. His long silver hair like it always the same but her memory about who he was were blurry.

"How do you feel?" He asked looking at her.

"Raven feels fine." She replied getting up and dusting herself off.

"What kind of abilities do you have?" He started standing up.

"The heartless listen to Raven. Raven can hear them." She answered stepping into the darkness.

He laughed when she vanished completely from his sight. "This is impressive. Now we will work on trying your physical abilities."

He handed Raven a metal fan, it was made out of black metal. Using both hands she fully opened the fan, nearly to a complete circle, though there was a small area for her hand and arm to be. She noticed a button and pushed it, only for all the blades of the fan to fall to floor.

"Do you like it?" The man asked watching her.

Raven looked confused before slowly picking each blade up and putting them back into their spots. Then pressed the button and pulling one out again and throwing it. Her throw was weak, for the blade didn't even make it more than several feet away from her.

"Raven needs a lot of work in fighting." She noted playing with the other fan some. Opening and closing it as fast as she could.

"Yes, we will work on all of that for you."

A girl with long black hair and blue eyes climbed through a window. The dark of the cloudy night helped keep her hidden while she snuck around the room she had entered. Looking at the shelf full of video games next to the flat screen TV.

"Damn bitch, her TV is too huge for her to have in her bedroom." The girl hissed before her sights landed on a game titled 'Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMix'. "Yes, that's the perfect game."

Waving her hand over the game, and several others like it. She stood up slowly trying not to laugh in glee at achieving her goal. For once she was going to beat Sugar Baby Loveatea and no one will know what happened to that annoying girl, leaving Cyrus no choice but to run into her arms.

"It was too perfect to even go this smoothly." She giggled as she used magic to float to the ground.

She noted that there was going to be a storm tonight, from the heavy scent of rain in the air.

The light in Sugar's room came on, along with Sugar singing 'This means war' by Mariana's Trench.

"The sooner she's trapped in the game the better, and if there's a power outage, she'll really be stuck!" She tried so hard no to shout but everything was falling into place so easily.

The fate wasn't against Rome for the first time in years. Though she does admit that if this plan does fail, she had a few backups.

"I can't really think of anything to cause this to back fire, because she would have complete not only the first came but every game that follows the story line from there."

Fira was watching Disney movies when her TV suddenly went black, along with every light in her room.

"Really! A power outage!" She yelled looking out the window behind her bed. "This isn't how it works Mother Nature!"

Throwing the blankets a side, she quickly went to check the rest of the house.

She was stunned to realize only certain rooms were without power, meaning someone blew a fuse somehow or someone was playing a sick joke.

She went to the breaker, looking for the right switch to make sure she was gonna flip the right one.

"Furor, I'm gonna kill you!" She shouted loud enough for the whole house to hear her.

She slammed the panel shut and stomped back to her room. Grumbling about the fact her brother thought it would be funny to turn off her power in the middle of a storm. Guess that is how life is when your womb-mate is an asshole of an older brother.

Before going to her room, she poked her head into her sister's room. Hearing the classic music from Sugar's favorite video game playing, but there was no Sugar.

"Sugar?" Fira questioned stepping into the room.

The brown haired boy on the screen was just getting woken up by Pluto.

Fira was puzzled on who was playing the game because there was no sign of her sister in the room.

Rubbing her neck some, she looked around the room more in case she missed the brunette. "She must have gone to the bathroom?"

She knelt down, picking up the PS3 controller.

A spark flew off the device, making her drop if. "OW! Stupid asshole." She snapped holding her hand. "That one must be fried or something. It wouldn't surprise me if Cyrus broke it on accident."

She got up and went to turn the system itself off.

There was a large crack of lightning, the lights flickered some but the TV and system didn't even flinch.

Black spots formed in Fira's vision as she touched the system, but never hitting the power button.

"What is going on?" She asked trying to shake her head only to make things worse.

That's when the world went black.


End file.
